Merry Puppy Christmas
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: This is a Puppyshipping (Seto/Joey) Christmas story. It is my version of the "oh no Joey got kicked out on Christmas" story. So what does a Puppy do? Go to the Dragon's lair or help Gramps with the Christmas Eve Sale? Just romantic sappiness.


Merry Puppy Christmas

This little Christmas fiction is unrelated to any of my other stories. I decided that Seto is 18, Joey will be 18 in about a month, and Mokuba is 13. It takes place several months after the Pharaoh left, so things have changed, people have moved on, etc. The characters are all ooc, so don't let it bother you, I'm not. I hope you enjoy it.

ceoceoceoceoceo

"Boy!"

Joey bolted from the bed to the bedroom door. He opened the door. His father was standing there in his "best" clothes stinking of cheap cologne.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Joey suspected what was about to happen.

"I need you to get lost for the holiday."

Joey nodded his head and popped on his shoes. Joey kept all of his things in his bedroom, in case he needed to sneak out the window. He threw on his coat and grabbed his bags and was out the door in 30 seconds. Outside the apartment he finished dressing for the cold and snow. The snow had been falling down softly all day. Joey hoped to stay at home until the morning when he could sneak out and spend the day at Yugi's starting with breakfast. Looks like I'll be dropping by sooner. As Joey walked down the stairs he realized how awkward it would be. Yugi and Tea had a date and Gramps is having a Christmas Eve sale. He would rather not get in the middle of that. Joey thought about his other friends. Tristan's whole family was visiting and his place was too crowded. Duke went on vacation with his girlfriend. Ryou was in England visiting relatives. Of course there was Mokuba, he would let him stay over maybe even feed him breakfast. It was worth a try. Joey walked to the nearby public phone.

"Kaiba residence."

Joey recognized that voice and was stunned for a minute, than spoke up.

"Hi ya Kaiba, I wasn't expecting you to answer, where's the servants and Mokuba?"

"Wheeler? The servants have finished for the day, only the chauffer is still working, but after he drops off Mokie, he'll be off the clock."

"Oh, right, sorry to bother…"

"You're not bothering me; I was just about to watch a movie."

"Oh, which one?"

Seto named one of Joey's favorites and he said so.

"Would you like to watch it with me? I take it you don't have any other plans?"

"Nah, I don't have any plans, in fact, you might as well know, my Dad threw me out, and everyone else is busy."

"I see, well you are welcome to stay here, I was planning to go to Yugi's party, so stay here and the three of us can go to the party together."

"Well, alright! I love to! Why are you being so friendly, is this a trick?"

"It's not a trick, I can explain, but not over the phone, I hear the garage door, I'll send the car, where are you?

"Um, I'm not far from Yugi's…"

"Fine, I'll send the car, and I'll see you in about 20 minutes, it only takes about 10 minutes to get to Yugi's so be ready."

Seto hung up before Joey could say anything. Then he smiled Yugi was right. The guy said Kaiba was acting nicer and suggested that Joey use his friendship with Mokuba as a plan B tonight. Joey wondered if Yugi was right about that other thing. He thought:

"At least it seems that Kaiba wants to be friends, if he invited me over."

Joey shook himself and called Yugi's cell phone to leave a message. He didn't realize how happy he sounded. After the call he walked to the game shop. He was carrying a small overnight bag and a larger bag with his presents. He didn't have to wait long before the car arrived. The chauffer called out:

"Are you Wheeler?"

"Yep."

The chauffer nodded, the boy fit the description. Joey hopped into the backseat. Joey leaned back and enjoyed the ride in style.

Meanwhile, Seto checked the guest bedroom next to his. Everything was in order. He had gone to work today and was still in his suit. He hung up the coat and tie and opened the top of his shirt to show a little skin and sprayed on some cologne and mussed up his hair a bit. At school when he had worn that cologne all of the girls, and more importantly, Joey noticed. Joey followed him around all day trying to find excuses to talk to him. He was confident the boy liked him and he realized he liked Joey liking him. This was his chance. Before he knew it, the doorbell rang.

The chauffer dropped him off at the door and sprinted to his own car, and sped away.

"Man, that guy's fast."

Joey pressed the doorbell. A minute later Seto opened the door. In the breeze the door made Joey got a whiff of Seto's cologne, god how he loved the smell. Seto was standing there with his hair mussed up and his shirt open. Joey tried to not drool. Seto saw a boy with a hat perched on his pretty hair, standing in the doorway, with the snow falling on him. He looked like an angel. Seto shook himself. Joey was not the romantic type and would never appreciate the complement. The way to this boy's heart was through his stomach. Seto was confident he had the resources to do just that. Seto moved back to let Joey in. He provided guest slippers and hung up his coat. Seto noted the baggage and decided to ask about it later.

"Let's get snacks first; I'm sure you're hungry."

"You bet Kaiba, lead the way."

In the kitchen Seto directed Joey to collect bowls and glasses while he microwaved the popcorn and got out the chips. Seto found reasons to touch and tease Joey. Joey responded in kind. Joey was always attracted to the handsome boy, but his attitude put Joey off. Lately, Seto has been getting friendlier. The willingness to join them for Christmas was another sign. They carried the snacks and drinks into the living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace. The TV was off, but it seemed both boys had forgotten about the movie. Seto invited Joey to sit next to him. Joey wasted no time doing so. There was something bothering Joey and he asked:

"Why are you going to Yugi's party?"

Seto sat back and said:

"For some time now I have been regretting pushing you guys away. Mokie is getting older and has his own set of friends. I find there are times, like today where I…"

"It's ok, I get lonely too." Joey said with a soft smile.

"But you have lots of friends?"

"That doesn't mean I don't get lonely, lonely for the kind of companionship only a boyfriend can provide."

Seto took the broad hint and smiled. Joey's hair was shining in the firelight Seto lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Joey's hair. Joey sighed and leaned into the touch. Seto stroked Joey's cheek. Cupping the cheek he leaned forward. Joey sucked in his breath in anticipation. Seto tilted his head and gently pressed his lips briefly. Joey pulled back slightly and let out his breath. He dove in crushing Seto's lips. Seto groaned and mimicked Joey's moves. After a few moments they parted, staring into each other's eyes.

"Joey will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'll like that."

They kissed some more trying different pressures, licks, and some tongue action.

"Seto, I think we should stop."

"You mean before things get too heated?"

"Yeah, there's no reason to rush things."

"I agree, right now I feel more romantic than sexy."

"Can I cuddle with you in bed tonight?"

"I was thinking the same thing, let's start now."

They cuddled before the fire. They talked about the past and agreed to forgive and forget. They talked about the future and made plans. Mainly they talked about random stuff, occasionally kissing, sometimes eating the cold food and drinking the warm drinks. That's how Mokuba found them, after his friend's dad dropped him off.

"Oh, hi Seto_, Joey, _now I know whose shoes and _baggage_ is in the hall."

Seto stated the obvious:

"Joey is my new boyfriend, he needed to stay overnight somewhere because his dad threw him out." Joey added:

"I only had two choices; awkwardly camp out at Yugi's or come here. I think I made the right choice."

Joey hugged his boyfriend. Mokuba smiled and said:

"I knew something was going on especially when my brother invited himself to Yugi's party tomorrow."

Seto looked at his watch.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed."

Joey collected his things, Seto put the food away, and Mokuba poked at the fire so that it will go out. They went upstairs. Mokuba went to the bedroom at one end of the hall and the other boys went to the other. Seto suggested that Joey use the bathroom in the guest room and he would use his own.

"When you are through come join me. It looks like you brought everything."

"Yeah, well this bag is just presents and well, Dad threw me out on Christmas before and I got my bag packed in advance. Fourth year in a row he's done it."

"I'm sorry." Seto hugged his boyfriend.

"It's ok, soon we will graduate and Tristan said we can get an apartment together, but perhaps my boyfriend will ask me to move in permanently." Joey said while hugging Seto back.

"Hmmm, maybe he will. But let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Joey pushed back.

"Right, one step at a time, I still need that shower…"

Half an hour later, the boys where snuggled up together for a long winter's nap. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny. Joey woke up in Seto's arms and smiled. He brushed the chestnut hair off his forehead. The deep blue eyes opened Seto smiled softly.

"Morning, Seto."

"Morning and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you."

They kissed.

"Come on, Mokie will want breakfast."

They stretched and got dressed. The boys went downstairs hand in hand. In the kitchen they found Mokuba making tea. Joey noticed the younger teen now came to Seto's shoulder. Between the three of them they got breakfast together. It was easier to eat in the kitchen so they did so. The brother's learned to cook at the orphanage and Joey was used to fending for himself. After breakfast, they tidied things up. Joey went upstairs for his gifts for the Kaiba brother's and they all met by the tree.

"Here Seto, I got you this gift, I was hoping you would understand the meaning behind it."

It was a poster of the Red-Eyes embracing the Blue-Eyes with their tails curled together.

"I would be a fool to not get this message. In answer, I would have given this card. I assumed that we would be at Yugi's with everyone looking…"

Joey opened the card, inside was a note it read:

"Joey, I came here to find friends but I was also wanted a boyfriend. Will you be mine? If you agree nod your head "Yes" and we'll talk later, Seto."

"You were pretty confident I would say yes."

"I don't gamble, I go for sure things."

Joey smiled.

While the Kaiba brother's exchanged gifts, Joey took pictures with Mokuba's camera. About 9 o'clock, Yugi called asking if they were still coming over. Joey confirmed and Yugi noted how cheerful Joey sounded. Yugi made suggestive remarks; Joey only said there was a surprise. After hanging up Yugi thought:

"It was about time those two got together. It's a Christmas miracle. The others are going to be so surprised; I don't know how I will stop from laughing."

ceoceoceoceoceo

*sweat drop* I hope no one thought Seto was an uke. I think they would trade off, personally.

Hey! Everyone! Have a Merry Christmas! =D

Please Review


End file.
